


Tattoo Therapy

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: The war ends before it can really begin but there are still losses to be mourned. On the verge of breaking from grief, Remus learns the losses aren't as severe as first thought.





	Tattoo Therapy

Sirius was gone. Not dead, gone. He had fallen through the veil and Remus couldn’t save him. Dumbledore thought maybe he could get him back but Remus didn’t hold out much hope, why should he? It’s not like he deserved happiness, it’s not like he should finally get to be with the man he had loved since his Hogwarts days now that the war was well and truly over.

After the full moon he spent three weeks spectacularly drunk. When the alcohol stopped numbing the pain Remus took a sobering potion and stumbled out of Grimmauld Place. There was a muggle tattoo shop right around the corner and he needed something to dull the pain that fire-whiskey had stopped reaching.

When he was greeted he told the artist what he wanted, Canis Major right over his heart. The artist eyed him curiously but agreed and ushered Remus in the back where he instructed Remus to strip his shirt and make himself comfortable on the table.

Remus didn’t even balk at baring his scars to the stranger, just explained them away as a reminder of an abusive childhood and closed his eyes as the needle started driving into his skin repeatedly. WIth every prick into the tender skin over his heart he felt something loosen and break inside him. Two hours later,he was shaken awake and directed to the mirror to inspect the work. Once he approved he was given care instructions, money exchanged hands, and he made his way out of the shop. Getting the tattoo had made him feel more than he had bargained for, he didn’t even recognize the burning itch of the fresh ink beyond the pain of the loss he hadn’t let himself contemplate before today.

He barely made it back through the door of Grimmauld Place again before his knees hit the hardwood floor and sobs were wracking his body, the pain he had been ignoring for weeks knocked free by the pain of getting a tattoo. At least now he would always have a visual reminder of Sirius, right over his heart - where Sirius had always belonged.

He didn’t know how long he had knelt there crying, but he was positive he must have fallen asleep because there was no way he should be feeling those arms around him again. As the scent hit his nose, a fresh wave of sobs wracked through his body. No, he wasn’t dreaming, he realized. He had finally gone mad with grief. 

“Shh, Moony, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Yes, he had most definitely gone mad. Maybe he should try and send his patronus to Dumbledore to come collect him and take him to St Mungo’s to be locked up next to Gilderoy Lockhart.

“You’re not mad Ree, I’m really here. I promise I’m never going to leave your side again.” Sirius murmured reassuringly, clutching the still sobbing Remus to his chest.

Remus snuffled and wiped his eyes on the shoulder under his cheek. “Siri?”

“There’s my Ree.” 

“But how?”

“Since I’d only been through a short while, Dumbledore was able to call me back. But the how and why doesn’t matter, I’m home now.”

Remus stared up at Sirius for a moment before leaning in and kissing him hard. They could be gentle later, right now Remus needed hard and passionate. He needed to know Sirius was really back here with him, he needed to feel Sirius’ skin against his own. “Take me to bed, show me I belong to you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

With a growl, Sirius pulled Remus tighter against him so he could stand without dropping him. Once he was on his feet and sure of his balance, they quickly moved up the stairs to the room they had shared for the few brief months they had been together before the fight at the Ministry had screwed everything up. Shoving the door shut behind them with a foot, Sirius dropped Remus onto the bed with an almost wolfish grin. “Strip.”

Remus happily obliged, quickly shoving his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. Forgetting about the very fresh and still very sore tattoo on his chest, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to yank it over his head, when he started pulling off the shirt he stifled a surprised yelp of pain.

“Ree, whats wrong?”

“I just moved wrong, no big deal I promise.” Remus explained as he more carefully lifted his shirt off his body.

Sirius stopped stripping himself to watch Remus carefully for any further signs of pain as he pulled the shirt off. What he saw made him gasp in surprise. Walking over to the bed he carefully ran his fingers along the red edges of the tattoo, “Canis Major. You got a tattoo of me.”

“I wanted to carry you on my heart,” Remus replied quietly.

“You’ll have to show me where you got that done so I can get one to match,” Sirius breathed as he leaned in and kissed the tattoo tenderly. 

“You don’t have to be gentle, I won’t break.” Remus said as he tangled his hands in Sirius’s hair and pulled him up for a kiss.

Sirius moaned into the kiss before pushing Remus onto the bed with a growl. Snagging his wand from where he had dropped in on the bedside table when he started stripping earlier, he mumbled a quick healing charm on the tattoo to make it hurt less before replacing his wand on the table and climbing up next to Remus. "Feeling alright?"

"Better than ever, I've got you. I didn't lose you." Remus reassured as he positioned himself against the pillows with his legs spread for Sirius to position himself between them.

Sirius smiled softly as he ran a hand up one of Remus' legs, loving the way the goosebumps rose in the wake of his touch. "I meant the tattoo, I know fresh ones can be sore for a while."

Remus rolled his shoulders to test the feeling in his chest before smiling at Sirius, "no more pain. Now, are you going to fuck me?"

"No. I'm going to make love to you until you are a quivering pile of Remus unable to do anything except let me hold you close and remember that I'm never leaving you again." Sirius promised as he reached over and grabbed the lube from the drawer. 

Without giving Remus a chance to respond Sirius squeezed a generous dollop of lube onto his finger and reached down to tease Remus' pucker, pushing past the tight ring of muscle briefly before pulling out to massage the entrance again. When Remus was panting and writhing under him Sirius took pity on him and slid a finger into his waiting channel, drawing a needy moan from the other man.

"Siri, please, quit being a tease. I don't need you to be gentle. I want to feel you, I want to wake up tomorrow still feeling you." Remus panted as he pushed down on to the finger Sirius was thrusting into him.

Instead of replying Sirius leaned in to kiss Remus' neck as he squeezed a bit more lube out so he could insert another finger. Continuing to nibble and tease at Remus' neck, Sirius started to slowly scissor his fingers to loosen the muscle. 

"Oh, Sirius... That feels... perfect... you're perfect..." Remus babbled as he tried to arch into the lips on his neck and the fingers in his arse at the same time.

Chuckling, Sirius slowly pushed a third finger into Remus, making sure to brush the other man's prostate as he thrust his hand. After a few more moments Sirius pulled back from the trail of love bites he had left on Remus' neck to look at the other man. "Ready for more?"

Remus nodded his response eagerly, not trusting anything he spoke to come out in coherent English at this point.

Smirking, Sirius moved to capture Remus' lips in a passionate kiss as he slicked his own aching prick with lube and lined up to slowly press into his lover. Once he was fully sheathed he paused to get his breath, the feeling of Remus under and around him again nearly his undoing before they had even gotten started. "You're gonna be the death of me, Ree. Merlin, you feel amazing." Sirius panted as he started thrusting slowly.

"Feeling's mutual." Remus moaned, arching to take more of Sirius' prick into him. When he moved the angle changed and every thrust was going straight to his prostate making him see stars.

Sirius wrapped a hand around the base of Remus' dripping prick with a smirk as he stopped thrusting, staving off the orgasm he could feel building. "Not yet. I'm not done with you yet."

"Bloody tease." Remus moaned as he tried to control his breathing and slow his heart.

"You love me." Sirius countered as he slowly started thrusting again, building Remus back to the peak he had pulled the other man away from.

"Always." Remus groaned as Sirius' hand started moving in time with his thrusts.

Smirk still firmly in place, Sirius released Remus' prick to grab him by the thighs and lift him higher. Once he had Remus positioned how he wanted Sirius pulled out until just the tip of his prick was still inside the other man before slamming forward straight into his prostate. "Touch yourself for me." Sirius ordered as he repeated the movement much quicker than he had before.

Groaning, Remus released the blankets he had tangled his fingers in without realizing and reached down to wrap a hand around his aching prick, stroking himself in time with the brutal pace Sirius was setting. "Siri... close... so close..." 

Sirius didn't respond just sped up his pace even more, every sharp thrust hard enough to shake the bed. His grip on Remus' thighs was so tight he was sure his love would bear finger sized marks for days to come, a physical reminder that Sirius really was back.

Moaning Sirius' name, Remus arched off the bed and let his orgasm slam over him. Wave after wave rolled through his body making him feel like he was shattering and being remade with every one. 

After what felt like an eternity Remus pried open his eyes to look at the man who had collapsed next to him. When he opened his mouth to say something about how amazing that was or how perfect it felt to have Sirius back all that came out were two words:x "holy fuck."

Sirius laughed and threw an arm around Remus to pull him against his chest. "I agree." Sirius murmured as he buried his nose in the other man’s curls, trying to calm his own racing heart. For a few minutes the pair of them just lay there, basking in the afterglow and trying to get feeling back in all of their limbs. 

Finally, Remus pulled back to look Sirius with a sappy grin. “You're really here. I missed you so much, Sirius.” 

Sirius squeezed the hip his hand had landed on comfortingly. “I'm really here and I'm not leaving you again. I love you, Remus, I'm not going anywhere you can't follow from now on.”

“I love you too, Sirius.” Remus mumbled, already snuggling back into Sirius’ chest. 

Smiling contentedly Sirius held Remus close and let the other man doze off, falling into a light sleep himself not long after. Later when they were awake, when their emotions weren’t running so high, they could talk more about how Sirius came back and who he saw on the other side but for now they just needed to bask in each other and let go of the last month.


End file.
